Takanuva
Takua was an adventurous and curious Av-Matoran who later transformed into a Toa of Light named Takanuva. History Matoran Takua was originally from the Av-Matoran homeland. He was best friends with Solek. Takua was among the Av-Matoran who colonized Karda Nui, during which he once talked with Gali and showed his amazement at their skills. Takua later returned to his original homeland. He was relocated to Metru Nui by the Order of Mata Nui during the Time Slip disguised as a Ta-Matoran, though, due to his lackluster amount of control, his disguise was a poor one. He was the only Av-Matoran placed on Metru Nui. Not much else is known about his history before Metru Nui. He was later evacuated to Mata Nui by the Toa Metru along with the other Metru Nui Matoran. With no memories of his time in Metru Nui, Takua became the island's Chronicler and often got in trouble because of his curious and adventurous nature. He became best friends with Jaller. Mask of Light Takua's greatest adventure began when he wandered off just before the Kolhii championship. Takua discovered the Great Kanohi Avohkii, Mask of Light. At the Kolhii Championship, which Takua's adventuring had made him and Jaller late for, the Avohkii shone on Takua to indicate he was the one chosen to find the 7th Toa, however Takua tilted it to shine on Jaller, his best friend, instead. Turaga Vakama charged Jaller with the quest, but Jaller got Takua to come with him. The two soon departed with Pewku on their trip to search for the seventh Toa. After traveling most of Mata Nui, the three ended up at Kini-Nui. Almost immediately, Teridax's Rahkshi began pursuing him, and in a final showdown took the life of Jaller. In his dying breath, Jaller handed Takua the Mask of Light and told him the truth he had seen about Takua's identity. Takua placed the mask on his face, and was transformed into Takanuva, the Toa of Light. Toa Takanuva's powers illuminated Mata Nui's true destiny, which was hidden by Teridax with the powers of his mask. As Teridax was maskless when he fell in the Protodermis, he could not hide it any longer. He lifted the huge gate carved in the shape of a Kanohi Hau Mask of Shielding, which opened upon Metru Nui. He stopped Hahli, running past with Jaller's mask, and used some of Teridax's life energy to bring Jaller back from the dead. Exhausted from bringing Jaller back, the gate then fell and crushed Takutanuva, separating them. Takanuva was killed, his mask sliding out the other side. The Turaga managed to bring him back only moments later. As for Teridax, he became the substance later called Antidermis by the Piraka. Struggle for the Mask of Life Following this, the Matoran and Turaga of Mata Nui made their way back to Metru Nui, now unopposed by the Makuta. Shortly after arriving, Turaga Dume and Turaga Nuju became aware that the Great Spirit's health was in critical status and the Toa Nuva were sent to Voya Nui to search for the Mask of Life. Takanuva was aware of this, but he was kept behind as a guardian of the city. Later, when Jaller was trying to determine the situation, he enlisted Takanuva's help, as well as that of five other Matoran, in going down and helping the Toa Nuva. Upon arriving in Karzahni, however, the Matoran and Toa reached a barrier through which light could not pass, and Takanuva was forced to abandon the Matoran and return to the city. The Matoran would go on to become the Toa Inika, saving the Toa Nuva and defeating the Piraka and Barraki, saving Mata Nui's life. The Toa Nuva then fulfilled the Scroll of Preparation and completed tasks to finish awakening Mata Nui, leading them to Karda Nui where the Mask of Life had fallen. During the struggle for the Mask of Life, Takanuva remained at his post, restlessly guarding Metru Nui while all of his friends were pitted in a struggle to save Mata Nui. Takanuva was on patrol when he was attacked by a the mental assault of a Dark Hunter and knocked unconscious by a Shadow Leech. When he awoke, he found himself in a room in the Archives confronted by Helryx, Krakua, and Brutaka. The Order agents had defeated the Dark Hunter, but they had arrived too late to fully save Takanuva; half of his inner light had been drained turning him into a Toa of Light and Shadow. They then informed Takanuva that he would have to travel to Karda Nui to protect the Toa Nuva from an Energy Storm; to inform him of this, they provided him with a Kranata which showed him the past of the Toa Nuva and Karda Nui. They then used Brutaka's Olmak to try to send him to Karda Nui. But because his Olmak was broken, Takanuva found himself falling between dimensions; first a City of Silver pocket universe, then a parallel universe where Matoro had failed, and then an alternate dimension where the Toa had gone rogue under Tuyet. At last Takanuva arrived at Karda Nui where he informed the Toa Nuva of the nature of Karda Nui and of their past. There he aided the Toa in their fight, even as he himself was torn between the light and dark sides. During this time, Vican showed him a way to cure himself and the Shadow Matoran of the Shadow Leech's shadow; after a sonic attack by a Klakk, Takanuva witnessed Radiak returning to his normal state, he began rounding up the Shadow Matoran and heeling them and himself as well. Once the Matoran had been cured and transported to Metru Nui, Takanuva rejoined the Toa Nuva as they completed the awakening process and fled Karda Nui and the Energy Stormes, leaving the Makuta to their fate. The Toa returned to Metru Nui where they celebrated the return of the Great Spirit. However, their celebrations were cut short as they realized Makuta had used them to hijack the Great Spirit. Teridax's Reign The Toa spend Makuta's reign split up, attempting to wreak havoc across the universe as they looked for a way to defeat Makuta as he adapted to his new form. As Makuta arrived on Bara Magna, Takanuva, Tahu, and a team of Toa pursued a regiment of Rahkshi south, finding themselves on the surface of Bara Magna. They then joined the battle, aiding the Glatorian and allies of Mata Nui as they fought Makuta's forces. Takanuva helped Tahu assemble the pieces of the Golden Armor. Upon donning it, energy shot forth and destroyed the Rahkshi, taking a serious toll on Makuta's legions and distracting him long enough for Mata Nui to defeat him. Spherus Magna was reformed, peace was restored, and the battered civilizations came together. Takanuva would go on to help the Toa Nuva and Glatorian build a new world on the reformed planet. Alternate Versions The Takanuva Saga In The Takanuva Saga he is given the task of restarting the Brotherhood of Makuta. On his way, he meets up with a group of heroes and travels to fight the evil Tuyet. Photis Magna Takanuva was accidently sent to Photis Magna by Brutaka's Olmak, and encountered a pack of Dwellers. Battle for Leadership The Order of Mata Nui informed him about the Battle for Leadership and that he would train the Mata Nui Army in New Takiw-Nui with Krakua and Feanor. But Makuta Teridax kidnapped the whole army and Krakua and Feanor except Takanuva. He told Veuy about this and began to help the Order of the Great Creators with their experiments. He's currently fighting in the war in Teridax Nui. Magical Journey In Krataka's dream, Takanuva is one of the remain Makuta that doesn't have been killed by Ceasame yet. Recollections In Recollections, Takanuva starts to follow a strong powerful warrior he sees in the distance in Po-Metru. He then enters Xia. Though, he leaves after discovering a terrible revelation. Later, he and Kopaka go to Ko-Metru to guard the Kanohi Ignika. BIONICLE: Rebellion In BIONICLE: Rebellion, he has been transformed into a corrupted Toa of Shadows now named Garncha, meaning Faded Light, when Metus fused him with the Mask of Shadows. He becomes a mute, and weilds two twin, saw blades and is assigned as the Last Resort because of his powers, and the fact he has some of Teridax's powers. "Darkness Follows" Alternate Timeline Takanuva was one of the trainers of the Toa Numetru, along with Telaina. He sensed that Ahkmou still had some loyalty to Teridax, but trusted him still. He later revived all of the Toa Numetru, but failed to revive Telaina. Forms Appearances *''Bionicle: The Quest for the Mask of Life'' *''Bionicle: Mask of Shadows'' *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' *''Legends of the Order of Mata Nui'' *''Magical Journey'' (Alternate/Coming soon) *''The Makuta of Rebellion'' (No critical role) *''The Takanuva Saga'' Main Character *''A New Chapter'' (Alternate in BLR Universe) *''Bionicle: Journey's End'' (Recollections; Coming Soon) Category:Toa Category:The Enforcers of Tren Krom